You Drive Me Crazy
by rizzyg2
Summary: Two strangers, one intense connection. Drawn to each other like nothing they've ever felt before. Separated acidentally, can this bond reunite them? Or will memories be the only comfort of a bronze-haired green-eyed god and his brown-haired doe-like angel


A/N: Hi guys, Izzy here! I'd like to dedicate this story to Blackingcullen, not only as a birthday present for her, but as a way of saying thank you for being such a fanfastic (cross between fantastic and fanfiction lol) person! I really do appreciate you! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

This also doubles as my celebration because WE HAVE NOW PASSED THE 200 MARK FOR COLLEGE, HERE I COME! COULD YOU GUYS BE ANY GREATER???

Chapter 1: Nightlife

BPOV

The lights were low and the atmosphere was tense, there were people everywhere, crowding in at me from all sides.

People jostled me constantly, pushing me up against other people

Some people were fucking with clothes on

Some people were glaring enviously at them

I had forgotten why I hated clubs; now I remembered.

I couldn't breathe

For God's sake, where were Alice and Rose?

I saw Rose, her lips interlocked with another man,

Well I wasn't going to be the one to interrupt that

I tried to make my way over to the bar, pushing through groups of people, old men and horny guys being felt up by girls with boob jobs and fake tan.

Then I saw Alice, chatting animatedly to another man,

They were both subconsciously leaning over towards each other

I didn't want to interrupt that either

Changing course abruptly, I headed back over to the centre of the dance floor, exactly where I _didn't _want to be.

Why did I have to always be the one left standing by myself?

Why was I always the one stood in a corner?

I must have been groped about 20 times, well I was standing stock still in the middle of the dance floor, I guess I must look like I'm asking for it.

But then I felt his hands on my hips

And I knew he was different

I knew he was special,

I let go.

EPOV

I saw her from across the room and I knew that I wanted her

Luscious brown hair, almost begging to be stroked

Deep brown eyes, like deep pools of water

She was beautiful, more beautiful than every girl in this dump. I wanted her so bad right now, and trust me- I was very glad that I had worn a long shirt.

She was pushing her way through the crowd, heading away from the dance floor, towards the bar

I made my way over there casually, trying to be nonchalant. I had a feeling that I looked like a dick though

Finally, pushing my way past a girl with a botched nose job and fake breasts that she was blatantly trying to rub against me,

I was there

The bar

But she wasn't!

Quickening my pace, I gave chase

Weaving throughout the crowd

Pushing through people

Horny old men with their hands down barely-legal girls' pants.

Some girls with belts on instead of skirts.

Places like this disgust me, but if it meant that I got to see my angel again, I would go to a strip club if I had to.

I broke up a kissing couple earning myself a look from a stunning blonde

"Edward" someone growled.

It was my new roommate, Emmett. It looks like it was him who had been making out with the blonde.

She was pretty, but nothing compared to my angel.

My Angel!

Where is she?

Pushing my way past Emmett, who must have sensed some of the desperation in my expression and just let me pass.

Normally I would have been mortified about being so rude, but tonight I was looking for my angel.

And then I saw her

In the middle of the dance floor

Standing stock-still.

BPOV

I felt his fingertips on my waist, as light as a feather.

He came up behind me and breathed in my ear huskily

So softly, so seductively

"Hello beautiful"

I trusted him completely, for no reason.

In fact, at a place like this, trust would be the last emotion that I would have felt for a complete stranger,

_For all I knew, he could be a 60 year-old guy; I hadn't even seen his face._

I turned round instantly, apprehensively. I probably would have fallen, but I used his grip on my hips to guide me.

I faced him and looked up into piercing emerald eyes.

He was beautiful

A devastatingly beautiful crooked grin, which was almost a smirk.

Bronze hair, there was no other word for it, that stuck up in every direction.

And piercing emerald eyes that met mine so convincingly

So passionately.

Yes, I had been right to trust this man.

Although I still didn't know why.

His hands were still on my hips, and he gently guided me towards him.

Just as a slower, romantic song began to play

"Dance with me"

The combined effect of his voice, his eyes, his crooked smile, even his _scent _overwhelmed me, dazzled me, and I gave in.

Something that I had always wanted to do, but never had the courage.

For the second time tonight, I let go.

EPOV

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I buried my face in her hair, I could smell the strawberry shampoo she used, even over the cloying perfume of the women glaring enviously at my beautiful angel.

I didn't know her name, but in my head I had been calling her mine.

I didn't know her age, but I could already imagine the rest of our life together.

She looked up at me, her eyes deep pools, I felt that I could see all the way to the bottom of her soul, and I liked it.

I watched her softly bite down on her bottom lip, and run her tongue along it gently. She pulled me closer so that we were pressed together.

I wanted to pull back, but the friction that we were creating was heavenly. I was so engrossed by the way that her breath caught in her throat every time we 'connected' that I didn't notice that the song had changed. She did.

Whirling around, the beautiful scent of her shampoo wafting into my face, I almost lost it then.

Until she started to grind her skinny ass on to my now painful erection.

And I really did lose it.

I grabbed her arms and spun her around, stopping her from falling with my grip on her arms. She stumbled, and stared up into my face with a strange expression on her face.

"What's your name?"

"Bella," she stuttered out quietly.

_Bella_, my angel's name was Bella.

"Beautiful, Bella is beautiful in Italian, right?"

"Yes"

"Well Bella," I said her name with relish and I loved the feeling of it rolling off my tongue. A shiver ran through her body when I said her name. "Bella, I have never met someone whose name fitted them so well. It's simply perfect."

A rosy blush filled her cheeks and she looked down, embarrassed.

I gently lifted her chin up to meet my eyes

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, you're beautiful."

I then remembered why I had spun her around so quickly and gently leant my head towards her. I made my intentions clear, and when our lips were about to touch, I gently whispered:

"Bella, please, let me kiss you."

Her only response was to reach up and press her lips to mine.

BPOV

I surprised both of us when I threw myself at him, wrapping both arms around his neck and running my tongue across the bottom of his lips. His mouth parted, whether in shock or in acceptance I didn't wait to find out. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and the battle for dominance began.

After about 10 minutes of wrestling I gave up and allowed him to gently run his tongue over my lips, before entering my mouth almost reverently.

Needless to say it was the best kiss that I've ever had.

I was the one to break the kiss, because I just couldn't hold on any more. I had to _taste_ him.

So I licked and I sucked and I bit up and down his neck, while he moaned in pleasure. I could feel him pressed up against me, so I made it my aim to work out what he enjoyed.

He stopped me when I started sucking on his earlobe.

"Bella, if you carry on, you won't be able to hold me responsible for my actions."

I cocked my head to one side and lifted an eyebrow

"What makes you think that I will want to hold you responsible. I could be your…"

I reached up and whispered in his ear very softly and as sexily as I could muster

"Accomplice"

EPOV

Bella really didn't realize that she was tempting fate. I was so close right now to carrying her out to my car and taking her home so that we could fuck like bunnies in private.

In fact, I was so close right now to just taking her here. The music was so loud, nobody would notice.

NO! I had this all planned out!

I was going to get her number, phone her up and take her out on a _date_. If anything happens from then on I would consider myself very VERY lucky.

I would not cock things up with such a beautiful woman because I couldn't keep it in my pants!

So for now I would have to content myself with marking Bella as mine, she was after all offering up her neck to me in a ridiculously seductive move. I really couldn't resist this girl.

BPOV

"BELLA"

Someone was shouting my name.

"BELLA"

I heard it again, closer this time. But then Edward latched onto my neck, his teeth just grazing the skin and my eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

Then something was tugging at my shoulder.

Edward broke away, but slung his arm around my shoulders. I involuntarily leaned into his touch. I turned to see Alice supporting a sobbing Rose who was leaning too much on someone with such a small frame.

Quickly running forward to support Rose's shaking frame, I noticed that Alice was crying, the tears streaming freely down her face, leaving black inky trails down her face.

"What the hell's happened to you two?"

"Bella, can we please just get out of here?"

I looked around, the man's arm had slipped off me when I ran to support Rose.

_He was gone._

Turning on the spot, I saw him through the crowd. He was fighting to get back to me, but there were just too many people. In seconds I would lose all sight of him.

"What's your name?" I shouted desperately through the crowd.

And faintly, over the throbbing beat of the music, I heard him reply:

"Edward, Edward Cullen"

Edward

Alice was tugging on my arm, and together we managed to support Rose to the back door of the club.

I looked back at the doorway, desperate for one last glimpse of him. Through the crowd, still fighting to get through, I saw a head of scruffy bronze hair, and a glimpse of piercing green eyes.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review if not for me, for Blackingcullen!!! If I don't get a good enough response, I will delete it. **


End file.
